All Over Again
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: Honda motioned for them to be quiet as they walked across the top of the roof. He was clearly up to something, though he looked like he would burst if he tried to keep it a secret any longer. "If this is anything like what happened last time, I'm leaving"


_For round two of Compy's pairing challenge. This time we're playing spot the heartshipping. This takes place after the series end, though there are no spoilers so it doesn't really matter. Mangaverse if anything. _

**xxx**

"Hey Honda, remind me again why we're here," Jounouchi grumbled as they snuck around the back of the hall. Honda just shushed him with an obscure gesture which probably meant 'be quiet' but looked more like a bad 'Karate Kid' impression. A _really_ bad impression.

"Quite complaining man, it's important that Anzu never finds out," Honda reprimanded him while trying hard not to snigger with glee. "She wouldn't understand," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I'd stop complaining if you told me what we're doing," Jounouchi continued to grumble under his breath, but followed none the less. In a parody of every spy movie made Honda tried to sneak up to the building ahead of them, complete with the 'hand gun' and everything. Hiding behind the pillars and acting like a complete idiot he made his way slowly. This continued for a minute until he suddenly turned to face Jou.

"Dude, you're ruining the mood!" he criticized as Jou followed standing upright with his arms crossed. Before Jou could answer they were interrupted.

"What are you two doing?" Yugi asked almost hesitantly. Honda and Jou answered at the same time.

"No idea," Jounouchi said as Honda added, "That's a surprise."

Yugi paused before answering. "You know what; I don't think I want to know. If this is anything like the buttercup incident I don't want any part in it."

"We promised never to speak of that again!" Honda hissed, the wind taken slightly out of his sails. Jou just laughed with a barely concealed 'but that was fun!'

"Yuge, I promise you this will be completely worth your while," Honda swore, a look of satisfaction on his face. The other two paused for a moment.

"Fine, just don't act like a spy again," simultaneously they said with a sweat drop.

**xxx**

Five minutes passed and they found themselves on the roof. Honda motioned for them to be quiet as they walked across the top. Honda was clearly up to something, though he looked like he would burst if he tried to keep it a secret any longer. It was silent on the roof. Except for the rustle of the wind and the sound of a gym whistle or the sound of the traffic not far below there were no sounds. Even the chatter of students was absent. Naturally they were startled when the door crashed open.

"Oh," a familiar voice penetrated the stillness. "This is where you got to."

Standing in the doorway was Ryou Bakura.

"Geez Ryou you scared the crap out of me," Honda said relieved. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

Ryou blinked.

"You know I could ask you the same thing. I thought we weren't allowed up here during class time," Ryou answered.

"Two very good points. Not that I listen to the second one anyway. Honda, buddy, I dying to know what you've got me up here for," Jou intercepted. Yugi just stood there shaking his head.

"Oh. So now you're interested," Honda muttered under his breath.

"The bell is going to go soon; shouldn't you get to the point of this Honda?" Yugi asked as Ryou took a step back.

"Is this like the buttercup incident? Because if it is I'm leaving right now!" Ryou said with a look of fright on his face.

"No, it's not! Trust me already. You're all going to enjoy this," Honda exclaimed with renewed glee as he grabbed Ryou and marched on. "Ryou, you're coming with us!" he added.

"Why do I get the feeling he's over exaggerating this?" Ryou whispered to Yugi as he fall beside him.

**xxx**

"Oh my, what are they doing?" Ryou asked, almost in awe as he peered down into hall. Honda just stood there with a giant smirk on his face.

"Two words my friends. Cheer, leading," he said as the nature of his secret was revealed.

"Honda, that's one word." Yugi pointed out, as deadpan as he could make his voice while he watched his crush bounce around.

"Whatever, you get the point though. This is why we've been separated for gym," Honda continued. "Did I mention the other sweet word? Compulsory."

"She'll kill us if she ever found out we spied on her, and them I guess. But who I am to complain?" Jou said as his eyes never left the scene below.

"It does make me wonder how you found out about this. What the girls are doing for the cultural festival is a secret. Like ours," Ryou pointed out. Honda just gave him a knowing smirk as the ignored the question. The others had no time to press the issue as the loud bang of an opening door was heard.

"What was that?" Honda asked horrified as Jou crept around to see what it was.

"Crap, a teacher," he whispered back urgently. Thinking quickly on his feet he added, "Ah quick, Yugi, Ryou, pretend to make out! That always works in the movies!"

There was a small pause as Ryou thought about what Jou had said.

"Jounouchi no way! No one would buy that!" Yugi whispered back quietly as Jou returned.

"Yeah" Ryou added as he comprehended what Jounouchi had suggested.

"Well, Ryou at a distance you could look like a girl, so it would be plausible" Jou defended his suggestion with. Honda, despite the severity situation, was trying hard to not to laugh.

"To another student maybe, but not to a teacher! We'd still be in trouble for being up here," Yugi said as their biology teacher made his way towards them.

"I do not look like a girl!" Ryou hissed at Jou, who was looking rather sheepish now.

"Well, Honda and I will demonstrate," he suggested before he could think about what he was saying.

"Dude, no way," Honda whispered back.

"Well quick, we gotta do something" Jou groaned as their impending doom drew nearer.

"We could try running," Ryou suggested logically.

"Hey, what are you lot doing up here?"

"Crap. Too late," Jou whispered to the others. As their teacher stared down expectantly at them, Jou added "This is just like the buttercup incident again isn't it."


End file.
